Eggs a la Dragon
by StBridget
Summary: Dying Easter eggs is a trial for a normal family. If you're dragons, it's even worse. AU Dragon!verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Just a little Easter fluff featuring our favorite dragon family. Basically, I translated Be My Dragontine to Easter. Enjoy!**

Steve meticulously laid out the dye, left to right, in rainbow order—red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. He then set out a carton of hard-boiled eggs—theoretically, six each for Steffie and Matt, but Steve figured Matt would probably decorate most of them with Steve and Danny's help; Steffie was, after all, only two and severely lacking in fine motor skills. An empty carton went next to the eggs for the finished product. Lastly, a box of crayons (128 count at Danny, Grace, and Steffie's insistent) went next to the rest of the supplies so the kids could add colorful designs to the eggs before dying. Once he was satisfied, he called his family. "Okay, everybody. We're all set!"

There was a clamoring from the direction of the stairs, and two tiny tornados swept into the dining room, settling at the table and resolving themselves into a two-year-old and a six-year-old. Danny followed more sedately.

He smirked at Steve's layout. "Leave it to you to treat this like an op."

"I'll have you know, this is highly efficient," Steve said, highly affronted.

"You do realize your careful set-up is going to last about 30 seconds, right?"

As if to illustrate the point, Matt grabbed the blue die and hugged it close. "Mine!"

Steffie immediately burst into tears. "I want boo."

"You can share it." Danny gently removed the dye from Matt's grasp and put it back with the others—out of order, Steve noted. Oh, well, so much for efficiency.

"Here." Danny handed each of them an egg. "You can color on it first, if you like. It makes a design you can see through the dye. See?" He took an egg and sketched a quick rabbit in brown, then dipped it in the nearest cup, which happened to be blue. Matt looked like he was about to grab the dye again to reassert possession, but Steve staved him off.

"Those are for the kids, Danny," Steve said. "I put out six each. Now it's uneven."

"They'll live," Danny said, unsympathetically. He hand each child an egg. "Now, you try."

Matt immediately grabbed a crayon and started scribbling. Danny wasn't sure what he was making—his artistic skills were sadly lacking. Steffie banged her egg on the table, cracking it. Danny sighed and took it away from her. He handed her another along with a crayon, grabbing her hand when she looked like she was about to bang it again. "Don't bang it. Color it."

Steffie threw the crayon at Danny, missing him but hitting Steve instead. Steve winced and placed the crayon back on the table. "Don't wanna color."

"Okay," Danny said, patiently. "Just put it in the dye, then."

Steffie reached for the blue, naturally. Fortunately, Matt was too occupied to notice. Unfortunately, she grabbed the edge, tipping it and sending blue liquid flowing across the table. Steve was glad he'd had the foresight to put newspaper down.

That, Matt noticed. It was his turned to burst into tears. "She spilled it! And she got blue all over my egg!"

"I thought you wanted blue," Danny said.

"I did, but not on this egg! This egg has to be red! And now the blue's all gone!"

Steve produced another dye tablet. "It's okay," he soothed. "I have more." He quickly mixed a new cup, relieved to see Matt's tears stop.

Meantime, Danny was mopping up Steffie. "Maybe we should do something else," he suggested.

"No! Wanna make eggs!" Steffie insisted.

"Maybe she'll do better as a dragon," Matt suggested.

"I don't think—"Danny began, but Steffie had already shifted. She immediately stuck her nose in the blue dye—and what was this fascination with blue, anyway? Danny wondered. She lifted her head, dye dripping from her snout.

"No, Steffie," Danny scolded. He reached for a paper towel. She darted her head forward and swallowed the paper towel, then bent her head and scarfed up the crayon Steve had laid down. "Steffie, No!" Danny repeated.

She just looked at him with big, blue eyes. "Meep?"

"Let her try dipping an egg," Steve suggested.

Danny looked dubious, but handed her an egg. She impaled it on her talons, piercing the shell, and dipped it in, no surprise, blue. She didn't spill a drop. Danny marveled at her fine motor skills as a dragon. She was graceful this way, much more so than Matt, who was considerably bulkier. It amazed Danny how someone who blundered through life on two legs could delicately dip an egg on four.

"Okay, Steffie, lift it out," Steve instructed.

She carefully extracted the egg from the dye and held it up proudly. "Very good," Steve praised. He reached to take the egg from her, but she held it to her chest and hissed. "Steffie, I have to get it off, and I can't do that with you holding it like that," he said.

She tilted her head, clearly thinking, then nudged the egg with her nose. It didn't budge, so she nudged it harder. It popped off her claw and went flying, sailing between Steve and Danny, narrowly missing them both, and hit the wall with a splat before dropping to the ground, leaving a large, blue patch on the wall.

Danny started gathering up the eggs and materials. "Okay, that's enough." Both Steffie and Matt's chins wavered, and Danny held up a hand to forestall the waterworks. "No arguing. We're done."

"Until next year," Steve said.

Danny sighed. "Until next year."


End file.
